1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case structure, and more particularly to a case structure capable of preventing the case from sagging and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Currently, in a process of processing a plate material of a case of an electronic device, structures such as strengthening or reinforcing ribs are often pressed on the plate material forming the case, so as to enhance the structural strength of the case. However, when an object is disposed in the press-formed case, the original flat surface generates a sag structure that is depressed or bent in a certain direction due to a downward pressure generated by the object. Due to the sag structure, when the cases are disposed on a rack, the two cases at upper and lower positions easily interfere or collide with each other on the rack, thereby resulting in damages to the cases and causing annoyance to an assembler during assembly.
Taking a case of a server as an example, when a cooling fan bracket, a cooling fan, a magnetic disk, and other relevant electronic components are disposed in the case, a case body located in the case generates a sag structure after the case is under the influence of the weight of the electronic components and the action of gravity for a long period of time. Further, a plurality of storage spaces of a server rack is quite close to each other. Therefore, when servers are disposed in the storage spaces, a lower server cannot be successfully accommodated in the storage space due to the sag structure of an upper server. Meanwhile, after the servers are placed for a long period of time, the two servers interfere with and contact each other due to the sag structure, such that the heat dissipation function of the servers during operation is easily affected, thereby resulting in that the performance of the servers is reduced and the servers are damaged due to excessive heat.
Currently, solutions to the generation of the sag structure in the case are generally implemented by enhancing the structural strength of the case, changing the mold design and molding capability, or strictly controlling and managing the quality. Commonly, a plurality of press lines is formed in regions where the sag structure is easily generated on a bottom plate of the plate material forming the case, but the press lines can only alleviate the sag problem in the same extending direction on the plate material. Therefore, if it is desired to solve the problem of the sag structural surface of the bottom plate of the whole case at the same time, a considerable amount of press lines need to be formed on the bottom plate or deeper press lines need to be formed. However, the arrangement of the press lines damages the body structure of the bottom plate, and the more the press lines are arranged, the more seriously the structural strength of the plate material is affected, and no effective solution can be provided for the regions where the sag structure is easily generated on the whole bottom plate.
Therefore, in the prior art, in order to solve the problem that the sag structure is easily generated after the object is disposed in the case, the press lines are used to reinforce a single axial region on the bottom plate, which not only results in a complex process that requires repeatedly arranging the press lines on the plate material, but also easily causes a reduction of the structural strength of the bottom plate.